


Saol Jim Pickens Ach Tá Sé As Gaeilge…

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: CallMeKevin - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Cults, Irish Language, Other, Poetry, Swimming Pools, Vampires
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Dia daoibh, a chairde. Conas atá sibh? Is mise GlitterNyappyGacktRose. Agus inniú táim ag déanamh rud éigin saghas difriúil…
Relationships: Jim Pickens/Grim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Saol Jim Pickens Ach Tá Sé As Gaeilge…

Is dán é seo

Don cheannaire, Jim.

Bhí sé ina chónaí

Lena fhear céile, Grim.

Chuir sé tús le cultas

Agus dhíol sé drugaí.

Agus d'fhéach sé le bród

Ar a pháistí sa bhugaí.

Nuair a chonaic Jim Second,

Baite sa linn.

Phléadáil sé le Bás

Ach níor éirigh leis sin.

Ansin bhuail sé le Shrek,

A chara mór agus glas.

D’oscail siad bialann

Agus fuair gach custaiméir bás.

Thaitin gach duine le Jim,

'Is a chlú agus cháil.

Ach ní fhaca siad na príosúnaigh

Gafa in íoslach, ag péinteáil.

Rinneadh vaimpír dó

Mar bhí leadrán an domhan air.

Mhariagh sé a lán daoine

Agus d’fhill siad ar an spéir.

Níor fágadh éinne ach Shrek

Ach mharigh Jim é le scian.

Ansin chuaigh Jim go Tesco

Agus cheannaigh sé fíon.

Shuigh sé sa reilig,

Fíon dearg ina ghloine.

Bhí sé sona sásta

Mar mharaigh sé gach duine.


End file.
